Amber Moves Out
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: season 3 Amber tells Sarah she's moving out of the Braverman's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's the eve of Sarah's 40 birthday and she is really depressed sitting on her just trying to write another play while flipping through a magazine ust thinking about her future and children when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." she says watching the door opening looking at her daughter who is standing there

"hey Mom." Amber says

"hey come in here." Sarah tells her

"oh, okay." Amber says and slowly walks in and over towards the bed

"oh wa..whats wrong?" Sarah wonders

"nothing." Amber tells her

"Amber?" Sarah wonders

"huh?" Amber says

"you alright?" Sarah wonders

"yeah, yeah, fine, I just..." Amber goes to tell her

"yeah?" Sarah wonders

"I need to tell you something." Amber tells her

Sarah just looks at her "okay." Sarah says and pats the bed

Amber sits down slowly.

"Ab..." Sarah says and smiles rolling her eyes

"what's up?" Sarah wonders running her hand down her daughters back

"well this is really hard and I know that tomorrow is your birthday and all and I've given this a lot of thought." Amber goes to tell her

"wh...what are you talking about?" Sarah wonders

"well, I've decided that it's..." Amber says

Sarah just looks at her listening to her.

"um, I've decided that it's best for me to move out." Amber tells her looking down at her shoes

Sarah just gassp "What?" she throws her hand to her heart because that was the last thing she ever expected to hear 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"But why now?" Sarah wonders

"what?" Amber wonders

"I mean why tonight and where do you think you're going to go?" Sarah wonders

"you don't have any money to get anywhere." Sarah tells her

"well grandpa and I talked and..." Amber goes to tell her

"whoa whoa whoa wait did you ask grandpa for money?" Sarah gets upset with her

Sarah sighs "Amber please tell me you didn't ask your grandfather for money." Sarah tells her

"he's going to buy me an apartment so I can move out of this hell hole and start my own life." Amber tells her

"what's the rush?" Sarah wonders

"I mean why do you have to move out tonight, do you have to ruin another birthday for me?" Sarah wonders angrily

"Grandpa thought it seemed like a good idea too." Amber tells her

"whoa okay I don't care what he thinks and you are not moving out!" Sarah tells her

"yes I am!" Amber argues

"No you won't!" Sarah argues back

"but Mom!" Amber gets mad

"we will go apartment hunting together if this is really what you want to do I just want to make sure that it's in a safe buliding and neighborhood where you won't get into a lot of trouble and where I can trust you living on your own!" Sarah tells her angrily

"okay well then..." she says looking down at her shoes

"I'm going to go and start packing then." Amber tells her

Sarah just rolls her eyes "fine." Sarah says angrily and watches her leave and the door shuts hard and curls up on her bed letting her tears finally break loose at the thought of loosing her baby girl into the world already 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a little while Sarah starts to calm down and leaves her bedroom and is making her way over to the stairs when she hears Ambers music and just touches the door and listens then goes downstairs to the kitchen to make herself some coffee but struggles and makes a lot of noise just struggling with the grief of loosing her daughter and turning a year older all the next day then the door bell rings and she makes her way over to the door wiping her tears with the sleeve of her plaid button down shirt and finally opens the door.

"Hi!" a handsome man says

"Mark" Sarah says

"how ya doing Sarah?" he wonders

Sarah just stands there in shock for a minute.

"wha...what are you doing here?" she wonders

"just was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by to see you." he tells her

"but how...nevermind, so you're back?" she wonders

"I never left but yeah I am." he tells her and smiling at her

"Sar...Sarah are you okay?" he wonders in concern

"I'm fine." she tells him shutting the door behind her so she's standing outside with him

"so what's been uh going on with you Sarah?" he wonders

"just a lot of stuff Amber had a car accident, my play, Amber just told me that she is moving out and it's my birthday tomorrow and I;m not a very happy camper

"ah turning a year older." he says

"yes the big 40." she tells him

"oh." he laughs

"oh don't laugh." she tells him sarcastically and sits down on the step with him

"sorry I've still got a while until I hit that age." he tells her

"oh you're so funny." she tells him sarcastically rolling her eyes at him 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Amber got in a car accident and was it bad." she tells him

"oh wow is she...is she okay?" he wonders in concern

"yeah she's fine now thanks for asking but it was bad I could of lost her." Sarah tells him almost breaking down but holding it together

"so um, what happened?" he wonders

Sarah just looks deeply in his eyes.

"she got in a car with a guy that was so intoxicated that his blood alcohol levels were like thru the roof and a truck smashed into them on Ambers side of the car and she had to undergo surgery to repair her spleen and she had a couple of broken ribs and a fractured wrist.

"wow." he says

"yeah." she says

"I'm so.." he starts to tell her and rubs her thigh "sorry Sarah." he says meaningfully

Sarah just shrugs and tries not to get choked up and swallows hardly "it's okay." she tells him softly

"so what else has been going on in the crazy colorful Braverman household?" he wonders

Sarah just shrugs "nothing." she tells him not looking at him then looks at him

"nothing." she tells him and looks tired from her already stressfull week

"so, how's Drew?" he wonders

"he's fine." she tells him

"that's good." he says

"yeah." she says and smiles

"so how is the rest of Sarah doing?" he wonders

Sarah just shrugs just thinking about everything and just starts to break down right there with him.

"oh." he says and gently pulls her into him just letting her cry and rubs her back

Sarah just lays her head on his knees and cries.

"shh Sarah it's okay." he tells her running his hand thru her hair 


End file.
